Tube feeding may be necessary when a patient requires long-term feeding assistance. A feeding tube is typically placed within the stomach of a patient by inserting the feeding tube through an incision made through a patient's abdominal and stomach walls. Such a process may be generally referred to as a “gastrostomy.” A nutrient solution may then be introduced through the feeding tube or gastrostomy tube and into the stomach for providing long-term feeding of the patient. Methods for placing the feeding tube, as well as specifications and techniques for removing the feeding tube, vary. One type of conventional feeding tube comprises a balloon for positioning and retaining the feeding tube within the incision.